


Мастер-пост: тексты низкого рейтинга

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, Мастер-пост
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Список работ в выкладке со ссылками
Comments: 2
Collections: WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Мастер-пост: тексты низкого рейтинга

  


[ **Футбольные шоты** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329137)

  
поштучно

      


[Столп морали (дзюбинфеев)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329137#workskin)

[Мистер (Джиджи и Андреа)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329233#workskin)

[Рубашка (ракимос)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329284#workskin)

[Лекарство (лёйер)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329401#workskin)

[Полководцы (пепопп)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329434#workskin)

[Задница (Бэкс и Зизу)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329461#workskin)

[Жираф (ракидрич)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329575#workskin)

[Мануальная терапия (крооскес)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329599#workskin)

[Поросёнок (Реги и Жозе)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71347320#workskin)

[Из каждого утюга (кримесси)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71378997#workskin)

  
  


[**Палитра**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29082690) Патрик Херрманн/Тони Кроос/Марко Ройс

[ **Яйца и коррупция**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29083227) Артем Дзюба/Игорь Акинфеев

[ **Некоторые издержки ухода из сборной**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29083404) Лука Модрич/Иван Ракитич

[ **All in**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084610) Златан Ибрагимович/Анте Ребич

[ **Голос**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084754) Юрген Клопп, Хосеп Гвардиола

[ **Дети стихий (притча)**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084970) Серхио Рамос, Иван Ракитич, Лука Модрич, ОЖП  
  


  
  


[**Две минуты**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29085441) Патрик Херманн/Паскаль Херманн; Оскар Вендт, Тони Янчке; инцест  


[**Менталитет**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087091) Валерий Карпин/Матиас Норманн  


[**(Не)очевидные ассоциации**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087274) Гарет Бейл/Лука Модрич  


[**Формальность**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087625) Нандо и головорезы; Ритуал  


[**Сиеста**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29088297) Стивен Джеррард, Фернандо Торрес  
  


  
  


[**Glory, Glory Man United**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29088513) Жерар Пике/Криштиану Роналду  



End file.
